


Rebuilding the Rebellion

by starnerds



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starnerds/pseuds/starnerds
Summary: Taking place right after the events of The Last Jedi; Rey, Finn, Leia, and Poe begin to regroup and rebuild the Rebellion, with the help of a few of Leia's old friends.





	Rebuilding the Rebellion

After the Battle of Crait, the ashes of the Resistance came together to reform the Rebellion. And the entirety of the Rebellions forces could all fit onto the Millennium Falcon. 

"We're going to need to round up more troops. Call out to old allies, if possible." Rey stated, swaying her arm out in frustration. She, General Leia, Finn, and Poe all stood in a circle.  
"The Rebellion does have allies all across the galaxy. Not just allies, too. People who are willing to fight are everywhere." Leia agreed.  
"We'd have to be careful, though." Finn spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck. "The First Order does have spies everywhere. Like, they can see everything."  
"We already knew that." Rey mocked him playfully, prompting a smile from Finn. He then turned to Leia.  
"Can't you reach out to anyone else? Like... using the Force?" Finn asked.  
"That's not how the Force works." She raised an eyebrow at him, and glanced over at Rey who chucked. "You have to have a connection to the person. Like how I was able to feel Han's passing," Leia paused, looking down. Clearly missing Han. "How I was able to feel Luke..."  
"It can be manipulated, though." Rey added in. "Snoke was somehow able to connect Kylo and I."  
"How did the First Order pick you up, Finn? Maybe we could steal some of their tactics..." Poe asked.  
"Uhh, they stole me from my family when I was a baby." There was a pause.  
"Yeah, I should have known better to steal an idea from fascists." Poe said.  
"General, I think you should make the call on what to do here." Finn said, looking at Leia. She had fell quiet, lost in thought. Finn seemed to snap her back awake.  
"I do know that there are many rebels who left the fight after the Battle of Endor, but that was over 30 years ago. I'm not sure if they'd be willing to come back now. They've gone through so much..." Leia said.  
"Tell them whats happened!" Rey practically yelled. "If they were true rebels, they'd want to come back and help finish this fight."  
"I don't think you understand, Rey." Leia stared her down. "When I say they've gone through so much, I mean awful, traumatizing things. They've earned their right to live peaceful lives now."  
"I gotta agree with Rey on this one." Poe stepped in, crossing his arms. "Look at what is left of us! If they've been in this fight before, they'll understand our desperation."  
Leia was quiet.  
"Look at what the First Order did to our fleet." Poe continued. "They took out nearly everything we had. Our base, our fighters! Almost. Everything. We're so lucky to even be standing here right now." His hands ran through his hair in frustration.  
"What if we send for them, and they refuse." Leia asked. "Then what?"  
"Then we recruit others! Call for other old rebels, keep trying! Someone taught me to never give up. To be persistent. That's what we'll do." Poe spoke loudly, sounding commanding. He was not afraid.  
Leia stood in thought for a moment.  
"We'll have to do both." She finally came to a decision. "We're going to need old rebels, iconic fighters to get people to volunteer for the fight with us. Han would have been so useful right now..."  
"You're so right." Finn laughed. "The First Order spoke of him a lot. In training exercises, we fought against him, to kill him. Even in some classes we had to take. We learned about Rebellion fighters like him. Luke as well, and you as a matter of fact." He pointed at Leia, raising his eyebrows.  
"Well, then, are there any other famous Rebellion fighters that are still alive that we could convince to come back?" Rey spat.  
Suddenly, Leia's face lit up.  
"I think I know a duo who would be willing to fight." A smirk began to form on her face. "I fought with them on Hoth. They're both well known names." Leia then turned to look at Finn.  
"Have you ever heard of Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor?"


End file.
